


A Knight In Shining Maid Uniform

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi





	A Knight In Shining Maid Uniform

**Summary:** After a seemingly innocuous bet, Pyrrha discovers she enjoys seeing Jaune in sexy outfits. This can only end one way.

_For eviipaladin, who is one of the most patient bastards I know~_

-/-/-/-/-

"Pyrrha…why am I doing this again?"

The redhead almost didn’t register the question, so focused was she in her actions. Her breathing came out in shallow, ragged gasps that would remind one of a starving animal, and her face fit nicely with the image; cheeks flushed, eyes wide, a thin strand of drool forming at the corner of her mouth. Her hands were practically shaking as she ran them up Jaune’s wonderfully smooth legs, feeling the toned muscle even through the fabric of the stockings.

"B-Because…" Pyrrha managed to get out, willing back her desire to tackle Jaune to the ground and ravage him into the next term. "I need to hem this to make the final measurements. And you’re the closest to Ruby in body type."

There was a moment of awkward silence. “Are you saying I have the body of a fifteen-year old girl?”

 _'Yes.'_ “No. You're just…very svelte.” _'And your legs are buttery smooth.'_

This side of Pyrrha was a recent emergence, and she had Yang to thank for it. Not so much Yang as the stupid bet she posed to Jaune a few weeks ago. The challenge was simple; a one-on-one match between the two blondes. To spice things up, Yang had suggested a wager. If Jaune won, she’d get him a date with the girl of his choice, a bet she had made while giving Pyrrha a surprisingly subtle wink. But if Yang won…well, never make a bet against Yang Xiao Long that you weren't sure you’d win.

Which Jaune didn’t.

So, after some pondering, Yang had dragged Jaune into the RWBY dorm, and when he had returned, Pyrrha would be forever changed. Apparently, Yang’s idea of a winning bet was to have Jaune dress in a sexy maid uniform.

Even now she could remember the image as though it had occurred only yesterday. The shy blonde boy stumbling in on three-inch black heels, face redder than Pyrrha’s hair. The skirt was the standard black color, but the apron was a shocking pink with a red heart in the middle. And the skirt was a borderline moot point considering how little it covered, and Pyrrha had nearly fainted when she saw the white panties that peeked out from beneath it. Black stockings rose up to end just above his knees, forming a perfect, A-Grade Absolute Territory that had the Spartan’s heart racing and morals failing. The headband was an adorable touch, but nowhere near as much as the mini-pigtails Yang felt were completely necessary, something Pyrrha agreed with one hundred percent.

And while Nora and Yang cat-called, Ren stared, Blake sneakily took pictures, and Weiss covered Ruby’s eyes, only one thought ran through Pyrrha’s head.

She had to see Jaune in girly outfits more. Which is why she was here now using Jaune as a model for an outfit she was planning on making for Ruby.

At least, that was the cover story she gave.

Sewing was a talent of hers known to the rest of her team, so the request didn’t come out of left field or set off any alarms. It did, however, take a lot of convincing (and a year’s supply’s of Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes) to get Jaune to do it.

And here she was now, putting the ‘final touches’ on an outfit Weiss would slaughter her for even suggesting to Ruby, it was so stripperiffic. A black and red leather miniskirt that hugged Jaune’s surprisingly supple thighs, his legs concealed by a pair of sheer white stockings with red garter belts. A black corset hugged his frame, the strings hanging down slightly. He was really scrawny.

"Are you done yet?" asked the blonde, shifting uncomfortably.

Truthfully, Pyrrha had been done for almost an hour. But there was no need for Jaune to know that. “Almost.” replied Pyrrha, her eyes drawn to the knight’s pronounced apple bottom. “I just…have…ummmblgh…”

"Pyrrha? You okay?"

Snapping out of thoughts most impure, she nodded, quickly wiping away the drool on her mouth and setting down her roll of measuring tape. “I’m fine, Jaune. And it looks like it’s done!”

"Finally, I can get out of this thing. These stockings itch."

 _'Speaking of itches…'_ thought Pyrrha, squeezing her legs together to try and smother the growing dampness. “Er…not just yet. I have a few pictures to take.”

"Picutues!?" exclaimed Jaune, turning around and blushing madly. "Wh-Why do you need pictures?"

It was a long, long, _long_ time before Pyrrha answered, mainly because she found it incredibly difficult to not stare at Jaune’s crotch. “Reference. I need them for reference.”

"O-Okay…"

 _'Thank you, gods of indecency.'_ “Alright,” Pyrrha smiled, grabbing her Scroll. “I'm also going to need you to do a few poses.”

"Why—"

"Reference."

Jaune paused, but nodded. “You promise you won’t show them to anyone?”

 _'Never. They're mine and mine alone.'_ “Of course, Jaune.” replied the redhead, booting up the camera function. “No one'll see them but me.” _'Pyrrha Nikos does NOT share.'_

"Alright. I trust you, Pyrrha."

 _'I don't even trust myself at this moment.'_ “Alright, first, I need you to turn around bend over.”

Jaune blinked at the odd request. _‘That sounded kind of illicit…but there’s no way; this is Pyrrha we’re talking about. I’m sure her intentions are pure.’_

 _'Fuck, I think I just got visually pregnant.'_ thought Pyrrha, finger a blur as she took pictures. “O-Okay, now turn your head back and purse your lips.”

Jaune followed the instructions to a T, his full lips forming into an exquisite pout that almost made Pyrrha drop her Scroll. “Alright, n-now raise your h-h-hands up and jut your hips to the side.” Jaune complied, and Pyrrha wondered who the hell was it that turned up the goddamn heating.

"Pyrrha, your nose is bleeding!"

"I-It’s nothing." replied the Spartan, too focused in her work. "Keep posing."

When the redhead was satisfied her latest photo album was finished, she motioned Jaune to step down the podium. “So, am I finished?” asked the blonde.

"Um…actually, I have a few more things for you to try on."

"Still?! How many outfits did you make Ruby?"

 _'Enough for about a half-dozen more photo albums.'_ “Just a couple.”

-/-/-/-/-

Over the next few hours, Pyrrha had all but forced Jaune into an entire wardrobe’s worth of girly clothes, each in varying degrees of sexiness and moral ambiguity. A Girl Scout uniform that exposed his midriff, a nun habit that wouldn’t have been allowed in any church on the planet, a ballerina outfit that had Pyrrha sweating, and others that she swore had solidified her status as a closet deviant. And with each outfit came the act of Pyrrha snapping pictures like a paparazzo, and the occasional gush of blood from erotic overload.

"Pyrrha…" came Jaune’s weary cry as he took off the pink latex dress. "Can we stop for now? I’m exhausted."

"Just ONE more outfit, Jaune, I promise."

With a flourish, Pyrrha produced an outfit that was actually simpler and almost vanilla compared to some of the things she’d made him wear (the bunny outfit was practically skintight). A white and red pleated skirt, a black blouse, and a yellow tie. In her other hand was something that made Jaune balk.

"I am _not_ wearing those!" the blonde exclaimed, pointing at the pink lace panties.

"Please, Jaune, this is the last outfit today, I swear! And you’re…shockingly close to Ruby in hip size, so I just need to double-check." 

The knight shook his head, standing firm. “No, I’ve put up with a lot today, but I’m not putting on panties; that was a one-time thing. Why do you even need me to wear them?”

 _'Think, Pyrrha, think.'_ “Um…because…because…” _'Oh, screw it. Time for plan R.'_

Drawing on all her reserves and every last ounce of manipulative powers, Pyrrha knelt down, clasped her hands together and gave the blonde the most pleading, pouty, kicked-dog-in-the-rain-who-just-wanted-to-be-your-friend face she could physically muster. Ruby Rose would’ve been proud. To top it all off, she sniffled slightly, discreetly jabbing herself in the leg a little with her sewing needle to draw tears.

"Pleeeeeeeaase, Jaune?" begged Pyrrha in a voice so sweet and desperate you’d have to be part Grimm to say no to.

Jaunce, face redder than ever before, sighed, knowing that the battle was already won. “Okay. But this NEVER leaves the room. EVER.”

"I promise."

"And make it three years supply of cereal."

"Done."

Pyrrha thrust the panties into Jaune’s hands, smiling expectantly. Jaune, however, simply stared. “Um…”

"Something the matter?"

"Y-Yeah…" Jaune muttered, facing away from his partner. "Could you leave the room or something?"

"Jaune, we’re partners, we’re teammates; you don’t need to hide anything from me."

"But—"

"Plus, I’ve just spent the last few hours dressing you up in girl clothes. I don’t think there are anymore boundaries between us."

Jaune blinked. She had a point. “Five year’s supply.”

 _'Small price to pay.'_ “Deal.” _'Now, strip, Jauney-boy.'_

Face so red that it was surely visible from space, Jaune reached for the miniskirt, stopping when Pyrrha raised a hand. “Slowly. That one took a while and I don’t want it to…tear.”

"You’re the boss." sighed Jaune. Her returned to disrobing, slower this time, and redhead could feel her throat go dry.

The skirt slipped away, revealing the blonde’s underwear. The tiniest of ‘unfs’ escaped Pyrrha’s lips as she saw the boy’s swollen member; the dress-up session must’ve been having more of an effect on him than either of them thought. ‘Oh, sweet Dust.’ thought Pyrrha as her eyes slid in and out of focus. _‘This is better than a perfect grade.’_

Jaune awkwardly turned away in an attempt to hide his impromptu erection, an action Pyrrha (begrudgingly) allowed. _‘Not like I haven’t seen it before anyway.’_ thought the Spartan, fondly recalling the times she woke up early to catch a look at the blonde’s morning wood.

The heels and stockings were soon off, but Jaune was struggling with the corset. Seeing an opportunity, Pyrrha leapt up the podium; hands gripping the strings. “Here, let me.”

Her fingers moved deftly, unraveling the strings at an almost lightning speed. Once that was off, Pyrrha took a second to marvel at the faint, pink glow that had taken over Jaune’s body. _‘It’s like his whole body’s blushing…’_ she thought, not realizing how hard she was breathing. Thankfully, Jaune didn’t notice. 

"Okay, let’s get those clothes on you."

"What!? I-I’m perfectly f-fine dressing myself!"

 _'Unfortunately.'_ “It's a delicate outfit, Jaune, I promise I'll be gentle. Besides, I've groped—handled you before.”

"That was during training, when I was clothed!"

 _'Again, unfortunately.'_ “Relax, I'll be quick.” Pyrrha lied through her teeth.

Jaune sighed. “Fine…”

 _'YES.'_ “Panties first.”

"WHAT!?"

"Six year’s supply and I’ll get you that date Yang would’ve given you."

Jaune blinked. “R-Really?”

 _'No. You're mine and I won't rest until I make that a reality.'_ “Scout's Honor.”

Jaune relented, taking a sitting position on the podium, lifting his legs up.

"Smooth as silk…" Pyrrha whispered, unable to take her eyes of the blonde’s bare nether regions.

Swallowing the dry lump in her throat, Pyrrha slid the panties over Jaune’s legs, at a speed so slow it seemed as though she was standing still. She made a mental note to ask Jaune how he kept his legs so bare.

After what seemed like an eternity, the panties were on, but it took a while (especially considering Pyrrha discretely felt up the blonde). The skirt was next, followed by the stockings (an opportunity Pyrrha took to all but molest Jaune’s thighs), and soon after, the blouse and tie.

When all was done, an incredibly embarrassed Jaune stood atop the podium, shyly avoiding the redhead’s ravenous gaze. The image of his shy, angelic face so demure and coy, coupled with the way the school uniform fit him so perfectly, Pyrrha was nothing short of amazed that she had held out this long. But her self-control could only go so far.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune said, covering the front of the skirt. "This IS the last one, right?"

 _'For the third time, unfortunately.'_ “Yup. And again, thanks for all your help. I couldn't have done things without you.”

"What?"

"I couldn’t have done this without you." the Spartan quickly corrected, silently cursing herself for slipping.

Jaune gave his partner a smile, a joyful, pleasant one that made Pyrrha’s heart melt. “Thanks, Pyrrha.”

 _'I want to grind against you until the friction burns us alive.'_ “Anytime. Now, then, let's go through the last set of poses.”

Jaune agreed, his partner handing him her Scroll. The blonde looked through the poses that were present, eyes widening slowly. “Pyrrha…some of these look…lewd.”

 _'NOW you're questioning my motives?'_ “Nonsense.” laughed the Spartan. “There's nothing lewd about them at all.”

"Well, what about this one?" he replied, flipping the Scroll around. “‘Downward Dog.’ That sounds like a house special."

 _'Even in a sailor uniform, he still manages to be funny.'_ thought Pyrrha with a snicker. “Fine, we won't use that one. But the others are more to your liking?”

Jaune looked through the rest of them, reaching the end after a few minutes. “Looks okay to me. Which one do you want to—”

"Tree."

Shrugging, Jaune raised his arms, bringing them to a point above his head. With no difficulty, he brought his right leg against his left thigh, holding the pose perfectly. Inwardly, he felt a little proud of himself for executing the pose so well, even if he was in a serafuku.

 _'Words fail me.'_ thought a drooling Pyrrha, snapping pictures at such a speed it sounded like machine gun fire.

Guiding him through as many poses as she could imagine, Pyrrha was almost done (and sweating buckets), save for one final pose. “Alright, Jaune, this last one’s really important.” _‘And hot.’_ “I need you to lie on your back with your knees together but legs apart.”

"Sure." was his blissfully naive reply.

Awkwardly, Jaune shifted into the pose, craning his neck to get a better look at Pyrrha. “Is this right? …Pyrrha? Pyrrha?”

The redhead was unresponsive, camera loose in her hands and in danger of falling. The instant she saw Jaune in that pose, so vulnerable, so inviting, she knew she had to pray. Not for strength, but for _forgiveness_.

Jaune yelped as Pyrrha dive-tackled him, pinning his wrists to the ground with one hand and sliding her other up his skirt. “Pyrrha! What’re you _do_ —mph!”

The blonde’s protests were silenced as Pyrrha all but shoved their lips together, the Spartan suppressing a moan; he tasted so _sweet_. Deciding enough was enough, she moved her hand into Jaune’s panties, gripping his privates, delighted to find he was hard.

From Jaune’s end, words failed to describe how confused (yet aroused) he was. When Pyrrha had asked him to do all this, he’d been skeptical to her true intentions, but he wasn’t the type to let down a friend in her hour of need. And neither was she, apparently.

"Pyrrha," he managed to squeak out. "I-I think—" His words caught in his throat when he felt Pyrrha press a finger against his glans and stroke downwards, slowly, teasingly. 

"Talk later." she breathed, disrobing with a crazed look in her eye. "Clothes off."

Heart racing, thoughts swimming, and erection throbbing, Jaune reached for the hem of his skirt, only for Pyrrha to swat his hands away.

"You’re taking too long." she growled, all but ripping the skirt off and casting it aside, panties soon following. Jaune’s cock was on full display, and the blonde sighed at the rush of cool air. Pyrrha bit back a swoon, eyeing Jaune’s cock like a Grimm might a fresh kill.

"You’ve been hiding things from me." she purred, slipping her hand around Jaune’s length. The boy let out an aroused, panicky sort of moan, now resembling more tomato than blonde.

Slowly, she learned forward and took the penis into her mouth, curling her tongue around the organ. Jaune shuddered, his voice failing him as Pyrrha bobbed her head up and down, slowly, purposefully, but with _gusto_ , as if she had been literally starving.

With barely any rational thought passing through Pyrrha’s brain, she moved one hand across Jaune’s taught, toned chest, towards his nipples, using the other to cup his balls and give them a firm squeeze. The blonde mewled, then yelped as Pyrrha pinched his nipple, rolling it between her fingers.

He was close, Pyrrha could tell. She could feel the orgasm building, and the way he was moaning, it wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge.

Going against every tradition from all the ero books Blake had loaned her, Pyrrha dragged her teeth along Jaune’s shaft, agonizingly slowly, finishing off with a little nibble against his head.

His climax was explosive, the sweet, sticky liquid flowing down Pyrrha’s throat like fine wine. Her precious blonde all but spasmed, body coated in a thin film of sweat, eyes sliding in and out of focus.

"Hey." Pyrrha’s voice jolted Jaune from his thoughts, and he was surprised to see the redhead towering over him, her expression decidedly less manic, but still just as aroused.

"I’m not done with you yet." she purred, running a finger down Jaune’s chest. He felt Pyrrha grip him once more, but any suspicions about what she would do were confirmed when she slid herself over him.

None of Jaune’s fantasies, not even the one that came oddly close to this very situation, could compare to the real thing. Her pussy was tight, hot, so hot his penis seemed to be melting. A half-squeak/half-moan barely escaped his lips before Pyrrha silenced him with another kiss, this one less ravenous and more loving, tender.

She rode him gently (she didn’t want to hurt him _too_ much, after all), her hips in constant motion. Grabbing his hands, she placed them against her breasts and ordered him to squeeze, a command he was more than happy to obey. His hands were _magic_ , kneading, squeezing, massaging…maybe next training session she’d fake a fall. Right into those wondrous hands.

As she neared climax, she hoisted Jaune up and tore off the blouse, gripping onto his muscular back for dear life, the blonde groaning in a mix of pain and pleasure as the redhead’s nails dug in. 

"Faster." she moaned breathlessly. "Harder."

Jaune complied, thrusting in and out of her with renewed vigor, Pyrrha’s ecstatic cries signifying he was on the right track. The Spartan bit her lip; she was close, so, _so CLOSE_.

And then, like a wave, it came crashing over her.

A long, loud, echoing moan that the whole school _must_ have heard spilled forth from Pyrrha’s mouth as she came, once, twice, three times against Jaune’s two. Spent, utterly and completely spent, the two collapsed against the floor, sighing in bliss.

It was a while before either of them spoke.

"I’m sorry."

Jaune gave the redhead a quizzical look. “What’re you apologizing for?”

Weakly, Pyrrha gestured to the shredded blouse Jaune was just wearing, the piles of finished clothes on the bed, and the skirt and panties she had torn from Jaune’s body. “I set all this up. I wasn’t using you as a model for clothes for Ruby.”

"Wait, really?"

Pyrrha let out a giggle. It was adorable sometimes how naïve Jaune was. “Jaune, did you ever look closely at what I was having you model in? Weiss would kill me if I even _suggested_ her ‘innocent little puppy’ wear one of these things.” A pause. “Though, I doubt she’d complain.”

Jaune laughed awkwardly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Pyrrha’s ear. “Kind of a long way to go for…this, wouldn’t you say?”

"……Well…that wasn’t the only reason."

Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"You, ah…you…look… _really_ sexy in girly clothes."

"…"

Pyrrha pushed her fingers together, letting out a nervous chuckle. “Guess, technically Yang got you that date after all, huh?”

Smiling, Jaune leaned forward, planting a kiss on the edge of Pyrrha’s nose. “Guess so.”

**END**

Except…

-/-/-/-/-

"Can you hear anything?" asked Ruby, bouncing up and down on her heels.

Blake, from her perch on the bookshelf, lowered the glass from her ear, shaking her head. “Nope. Guess they’re done.”

"Not to worry, friends!" crooned Yang, removing her Scroll from the wall. "I got it all, every last sordid, juicy moment, and in perfect quality!" With a flourish, she pocketed her Scroll. "Ah, the wonders of modern technology."

"The three of you are disgusting." Weiss hissed from her bed, face redder than Ruby’s cloak, having heard the explosive finish as loud as her friends and probably half of Beacon. "Filthy, wretched, perverted degenerates who are _disgusting_."

Yang rolled her eyes, flashing a wicked grin. “I don’t recall you thinking so when you planted bugs in their room.”

Weiss raced over to Yang, hands primed for maximum throttling when she was tackled by Ruby. “You promised you wouldn’t tell!” shrieked the heiress.

"Well, obviously I _lied_." retorted Yang as though Weiss should’ve expected her treachery from the start. Which, really, she should have.

"So, we have video and audio evidence of Pyrrha and Jaune doing it." Blake said matter-of-factly, hopping down from the bookcase. "Anyone hungry?" Yang was at the brunette’s side in an instant. “For _food_.” Blake added the second the blonde opened her mouth, earning a pout and a dodge from a no doubt sexual quip.

"I could eat." put in Ruby. "Weiss, if I let you go, will you promise not to kill Yang?"

"………"

" _Weiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss…_ "

"Ugh, fine, just please, stop your whining. My ears are soiled enough as it is."

Yang opened her mouth only to grunt in pain as Blake elbowed her in the ribs. “Let’s get some lunch.” she said, taking the hunched-over Yang by the hand.

"Lunch…great." the blonde coughed out.

As Ruby, Yang, and Blake left, the youngest of the group boasting how she was going to eat five pizzas at once, Weiss hung back, taking deliberately slow steps, stopping when her friends rounded the corner.

Zooming back over to the wall where they had listened in to their friends make the Grimm with two masks, she removed an almost invisible strip of paper from the wall, revealing the peephole she had installed some months ago.

"The aftersex is always best." she chuckled, deciding to join up with her friends later.

**END**


End file.
